RYFAM Welcome Bella Party
by nsew5000
Summary: The Minkus International Board Of Directors Welcome Bella To MI


All of the New York City Minkus International Board Members arrived at the Minkus Arts and News Organization building by MI TownCar and proceeded to go into the AIT+ Studio to attend a Welcome Bella Party to celebrate Bella joining MI as its Travel Consultant. Donna and Francine were the hostesses for the evening event. Aubrey had to take Katy's place and manage Topanga's that evening.

Auggie and Ava, Cory and Topanga, Farkle and Smackle, Maya and Riley, Shawn and Katy, and Stuart and Jennifer were met by Bella and they each congratulated her on her new position and welcomed her to MI. Bella, and all of the ladies, wore sundresses and high heels, and the men wore khakis and Hawaiian shirts.

They ate finger sandwiches and tropical snacks and drank their choice of beer or champagne. Then they danced on the newly installed dance floor. Everyone was in the party spirit and the couples started to kiss their spouses with passion during the slow dances.

When the music stopped, Bella announced that they were all going to play a game. They were going to play old fashioned musical chairs. Five chairs were set on the dance floor in a row. Bella instructed each man to take a seat. She then explained the rules of their game: "When the music starts, each man was to get up and dance around the chairs. But each dance would have one less chair. When the music stopped, each man would sit on one of the remaining chairs. The one who did not have a chair on which to sit was to be stripped naked by a pair of the ladies, chosen by having their names pulled out of a fishbowl. That man would then stand naked over by the bed and watch the game."

The chairs were put into place and the music started. All five men danced to the music as they circled the four chairs. The music stopped and Shawn did not have a seat. Bella pulled out two names from the fishbowl: "Ava and Jennifer!" They both squealed and all the ladies chuckled. The two ladies moved to Shawn and did their best. He was completely naked in under two minutes and stood by the big California King bed used in the AIT+ Studio.

The music was started again, and the four men danced around the three chairs. The music stopped and Stuart was left standing. Bella pulled out two more names: "Topanga and Katy!" They joined hands and walked over to Stuart. Again, in less that two minutes he was standing naked by the bed.

The music was started again, and the three men danced around the two chairs. The music stopped and Auggie was left standing. Bella pulled out two more names: "Smackle and Riley!" They both squealed too and joined hands and walked over to Auggie. This time, the two ladies made a show by slowly stripping him and kissing his nipples and fondling his penis. It took eight minutes to have him standing naked by the bed.

Now only Cory and Farkle were left to play the game. And only one chair was left. The two started to dance, but the music was stopped in less than a minute, and when the music was stopped, Donna and Francine took away the remaining chair before either man could sit down. They just stood there looking around the room. Bella reached into the fishbowl and pulled two more names: "Maya and me!"

All of the ladies cheered. Maya whispered to Bella who nodded Yes. They then moved to the two men. Maya began to strip Cory, which she really liked doing to her former teacher and now father-in-law, and Bella enjoyed stripping Farkle. Both naked men moved to the bed area.

Bella then had Donna and Francine bring each lady a flute of champagne and they toasted their naked men. The men all blushed and looked down to the floor. Bella then told the ladies: "Go and stand by your man." When each lady was standing by her man, Bella told them to unlock their man's Chastity Device and stoke his penis until it was erect. Within five minutes every man was erect and ready to cum. Bella then instructed the ladies to come over and stand with her. The men all groaned not being able to cum. Bella smiled at the men's situation and told the ladies: "I hope you just learned a new trick for your submissives."

She told the ladies to strip down to just their high heels and get on the bed in a circle with their asses facing out. She then assigned each man to a lady: "Auggie behind Jennifer, Cory behind Katy, Farkle behind Riley, Shawn behind Topanga, and Stuart behind Maya. Now gentlemen, your task is to rim and fuck the lady's ass and asshole, while fingering her pussy, until she coats you face with her love juices. Start now." Each lady felt a tongue lick her ass and then felt an erect penis enter her asshole and two fingers enter her pussy, and they all moaned at the same time.

While all of that was happening, the remain ladies put on twelve-inch strapon dildos and moved behind a man. Bella behind Auggie, Donna behind Cory, Francine behind Farkle, Smackle behind Shawn, and Ava behind Stuart. When the last lady experienced an awesome orgasm and coated the men's faces, Bella told the men to lick clean the ladies and then themselves. And as the men started to obey, each lady behind them inserted the strapon and fucked his asshole. The men gasp with shock, then continued to obey their orders.

When the men finished their clean-up duties and were well ass-fucked, Bella let them rest on the bed as the original ladies on the bed went to have another flute of champagne and watch what was happening to their men. They stayed naked in their high heels and watched their men get aroused again. When Bella was sure the men were rested and aroused by seeing the ladies naked, she gave another order to the ladies wearing the strapons: "Ladies move to the man on your left and repeat what we just did to them." The ladies obeyed her and moved to their left. Now it was Bella behind Cory, Donna behind Farkle, Francine behind Shawn, Smackle behind Stuart, Ava behind Auggie.

When the men were completely ass-fucked again, Bella told them: "Get off the bed and kneel before the lady who had just ass-fucked you." When they obeyed, she told them to clean the strapons with their mouths, then clean each other's face with their tongues.

After everyone and everything was cleaned, all of the ladies got dressed and took their naked man home via their MI TownCar.


End file.
